A Quadruple Wedding/The Heroes leave for their Honeymoon/A very happy ending
Here is how the Quadruple Wedding took place in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. The next day, Alan-A-Dale was finishing his Whistle Stop again. Alan-A-Dale: (chuckles) Well, we've heard the last of Prince John and Mr. Winkie thanks to Robin Hood, Mickey Mouse, and the gang. And boy, King Richard sure took care of them. Then, they were forced to work in the rock pile as Prince John whaled in pain. Alan-A-Dale: And best of all, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Hiss, Trigger, and Nutsy serve their jobs fairly once again. As the moments passed, there has been a celebration. At the castle, King Richard knighted Robin Hood. King Richard: Thus, I hereby dubbed thee, Sir Robin! Rise, Sir Robin of Loxley! Little John: Could I be a Duke, Your Honor? King Richard: I dubbed thee, Sir John, Duke of Essex! Then, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and J. Thaddeus Toad stepped forward and bowed to King Richard. King Richard: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and J. Thaddeus Toad of Toad Hall, I hereby proclaim the four of you, Guardians and High Defenders of Britain! My kingdom will always be open to all of you along with your friends as honored guests. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Thanks, King Richard. We couldn't have do it without Robin Hood, he's the real hero. Robin Hood: But nobody's worth a real hero without your help, Mickey. Thank you for all that you've done for us. King Richard: Oh yes, there's one more thing. Friar Tuck! Friar Tuck: Yes, Your Highness? King Richard: I order you.... To marry these heroes to their brides! Alan-a-Dale: Say, we'd better get over to the church. Sounds like our heroes are gettin' hitched. At last, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Robin had their quadruple wedding with Minnie, Daisy, Sylvia and Maid Marian. Friar Tuck: I now pronounce you Husbands and Wives! Robin Hood, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy kissed their brides, Maid Marian, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, and Sylvia Marpole. Launchpad McQuack: (dries his eyes with a tissue) That is so beautiful. Then, the church bells started ringing. The Crowd: Long live Robin Hood! Long live Mickey Mouse! Long live King Richard! King Richard: Good show, Friar Tuck. It appears that I now have an outlaw for an in-law. (as he and Friar Tuck laughed) Yes, not bad. So, each four couples begin their separate ways on their honeymoons. Toby Turtle: Gee, Skippy, how come you're goin'? Skippy: Well, Robin Hood's gonna have kids, so somebody's gotta keep their eye on things. Little John: (helps Skippy up next to him) Ho! (used a whip) Lady Kluck: (sheds a tear) I've never been so happy. Louie: We sure are gonna miss Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy, Uncle Scrooge. Scrooge McDuck: Aye, Louie, (dries his eyes with a hanky) So am I. So, Robin, Marian, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Sylvia set off on their honeymoons. Sheriff of Nottingham: Ain't this a beautiful quadruple wedding, Hiss? Sir Hiss: (sobbing) Yes indeed, Sheriff. (blow his tissue) I just love happy endings! Mole: Isn't this a lovely wedding, Ratty? Water Rat: Indeed so, Moley. Wait a minute...! Where's Toad? Angus MacBadger: Of all the ridiculous things you did in your whole life, Thaddeus, this has got to be the craziest of all! J. Thaddeus Toad: Oh, come now, Angus! Where's you sense of fun? (to Cyril) Alright, Cyril! Fire Away! Cyril Proudbottom: Aye Aye, Gov'ner! So, Cyril fires Toad with the Catapult right into the pond. J. Thaddeus Toad: Tally Ho! (laughs and splash into the pond) Angus MacBadger: Ah, Toad, what am I going to do with ya?! J. Thaddeus Toad: Let's go again! (laughs) Mole: Ratty, it isn't... He hasn't... Water Rat: It is and he has. A new mania. Catapult Mania. Nutsy: Hey, here come the brides, Trigger. Present! Arms! Then, Trigger accidentally fires his arrow that goes crazy until it hits the two hearts shown on Robin and Maid Marian's marriage carriage. Allan-a-Dale: (laughs) Well, Folks, that's the way it really happened. Chorus: Love goes on and on Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day The End Category:Ending Scenes Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225